


Our Last Goodbye

by itsnemily (thorleesi)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: oops i've made myself sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorleesi/pseuds/itsnemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie writes Elena a letter on her death bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I recently binged TVD for the first time and got completely suckered into bamon and then this happened. Come visit me on tumblr and be bamon trash with me (url nemily)

_My dearest Elena,_

_The fact that you are holding this letter in your hands means that our inevitable last goodbye has arrived. You’ll have just woken up from your Sleeping Beauty curse which means I am dead. But don’t waste time feeling sad – I celebrated my 151 st birthday 2 months ago and I have lived a long and fulfilling life. I admit, I used my powers slow down the aging process for too long. But now it’s time to let my true age catch up to me. _

_I write this sitting in the bed I’m sure I will die in, an old and frail woman. Caroline, Stefan, and Damon take turns sitting by my side so I won’t be alone when it happens. You are waiting in a very expensive coffin in the room next door. It seems only fitting this all happens at the Salvatore house._

_I can’t believe how fast the time has gone. It feels like just yesterday we were saying goodbye for the first time and now here we are. I have spent the last 80 or so years thinking of what I was going to leave you in this letter (the rest has been dutifully recorded in many_ many _journals) so I think I’ll just give you the rundown of my life, and the lives of our friends._

_I was married. Twice. My first husband was a kind, generous man and our marriage was short, but sweet. He met an early end during a conflict between some werewolves and the Gemini Coven that I had gotten dragged into the middle of. He deserved better._

_We had three children who grew up to be truly amazing people, and it still surprises me how much I found motherhood suited me. I’ve lost track of the number of grandchildren and great grandchildren (great great grandchildren?) I have now. Of my children only my youngest, Ellie (short for Elena, of course), is still naturally alive. Her granddaughter is your age and I see so much of my younger self in her. I hope you’ll reach out - she’s no replacement for me, but we_ do _share a name._

_My only son convinced Damon to turn him in his youth. I’m not sure it was the right choice for him, and I still haven’t forgiven Damon for indulging him. He’s very close with our friends so I’m sure you’ll meet him before long. He’s a good man, if a little reckless._

_Jeremy lived well into his forties but it was only a matter of time before a vampire he was hunting got the better of him. He had a small family that outlived him, but I believe his life was a happy one. I’ve read through the journals he’s left for you. Not only was he an accomplished vampire hunter, but he had a flair for writing. You’ll enjoy reading about his adventures._

_Ric died not long after, after a long battle with cancer. But like me, he was surrounded by family and loved ones in the end and passed on with a smile on his face. Josie and Liz made sure he was as comfortable as possible. I wish I could be there when Caroline tells you the whole story about the twins – I still can’t believe how that all went down. The girls managed to pull together a new Gemini Coven but don’t worry, it’s a significantly less creepy version of the one we encountered so long ago. No more twin merging._

_Miraculously, Matt lived a long, happy, completely normal life in Mystic Falls. He was a beloved Sheriff, then mayor. His legacy in town is still celebrated._

_Caroline and Stefan have accidentally founded an unofficial home for young wayward vamps. I’m sure you’ll hear all about it from them but they’ve found their calling putting vampire youth on the right path of eternal life. Somewhat related, they’ve also officially founded a clinic for blood donation after Caroline graduated nursing school for the first time. It’s a good thing none of the donors ask where their donation goes._

_And then there’s Damon. My second husband. Are you surprised? I was. I still am. And honestly, I was fairly certain he was going to kill me less than a year into your spell. But he didn’t, and in your absence we grew close and I long considered him my best friend._

_It was after Michael, my first husband, had been dead for a few years that I began to see our relationship differently. I had been struggling, my kids were so young when their father died and I was outnumbered and grieving. Stefan and Damon generously invited us into their home while we got back on our feet. It took some time but eventually we settled into our new lives and I could look further into the future than just surviving day to day._

_Caroline and Stefan were off on a mission to set a newbie vamp straight so it was just Damon, the kids and I left at home. Bedtime was always an ordeal but no one could keep up with the kids’ shenanigans better Damon – he was always one step ahead of their attempts to postpone sleep._

_It was a particularly exhausting night, and I remember falling onto the couch in front of the fire ready for bed myself. Damon sat beside me with a glass of bourbon and a lazy arm across the back of the couch. I don’t remember what we said but I know I was feeling so overwhelmed, but also so grateful to have him in my life. I was surprised when he didn’t reply with some quip about the rugrats (his favourite nickname for them) but instead he slipped his arm across my shoulders pulling me closer. We sat like that in comfortable silence for a long time, with my head resting against his. It was at that moment I knew I already had my partner in life._

_I think he thought I had fallen asleep when he kissed me on my forehead and told me how grateful he was for us as well._

_This is probably so weird for you. But our life together has been amazing and I am so thankful for all the time I got to have with him._

_My death is not a surprise. I’ve had plenty of time to come to terms with it, but I’m worried Damon isn’t fully prepared. As I’ve been writing he’s come to sit with me on our bed, cracking jokes and drinking bourbon. He’s reading over my shoulder._

_Butt out Damon._

_Please don’t let him mourn me too long. We’ve had almost 123 wonderful years together, but I’m ready to move on. And I know once he sees your face again he’ll be ready to do the same._

_So here’s to you, my friend, to you and your resumed life. I wish you all the love and happiness I got to experience._

_All my love,_

_Bonnie_

Bonnie slipped the folded letter into an envelope, sealed it and handed it to Damon. With a tired breath she leaned her head against his shoulder and he reached his arms around her, pulling her close. Damon kissed her forehead tenderly.

It wouldn’t be long now.


End file.
